Boring
by LexusGrey
Summary: Casey and Olivia get bored during Branch's birthday party. They sneak out and end up having drunk sex in a nearby alley. :O!


It was Arthur Branch's birthday, and everyone who wanted to remain employed was expected to attend, by order of Captain Cragen. Olivia was dreading it. Not only would she be going alone, with no one to distract her from the political dregs of society, but she had no fucking idea what to get him for a gift. She glared at Cragen every time she passed his office or he passed her desk, trying to will him to change his mind under the weight of 'wrath of Olivia'. It was not successful so she resorted to a more direct approach at the end of the work day.

"Captain, I really don't feel like going to the party tonight," she announced upon entering his office.

Elliot followed her in. "Me either."

"Well that's too bad," Cragen said with a shrug. "Your seats have already been reserved, and your food has been ordered and paid for."

Olivia tried another angle, desperate to get out of the obligation."I have nothing appropriate to wear..."

Elliot agreed. "Me either."

Cragen looked at Elliot. "What are you, a sheep? You're both going, end of story."

The detectives grumbled to each other as they turned and left the office, ignoring Cragen's shouted order to be on time.

--

It was as Olivia dreaded. Her table was an island of humans amidst a sea of sharks. The only redeeming quality of the entire party was the fact that she ended up sitting next to Casey Novak. The redhead was refreshingly funny, and brightened an otherwise unbearable evening. Olivia thought it might be because the ADA was slightly drunk and badmouthing the stiffest of the party guests.

"You understand that the only reason those men sit up so straight is because they're trying to hide the fact that they're all getting hand-jobs under the table," Casey commented, indicating the next table over with a flick of her wrist.

Olivia snorted with laughter and choked on her champagne, going red in the face as she tried to stop coughing. Luckily, Casey was the only one paying attention, and she was thrilled to have said something that Olivia found so amusing.

Liv was starting to get a little fuzzy-headed herself, and figured she should stop drinking, but she was feeling adventurous, and grabbed one of the caterers. "Is there anything harder than champagne?" she asked.

"No, Madam," the man answered with distaste, clearly not approving of the question.

Before Olivia could offer a response, Casey jumped in, affecting the man's upper-class accent as she snatched two glasses of champagne from his tray. "Well then, my good man, perhaps you might remove the stick from your ass and go get some?"

Again, Olivia snorted with laughter, but she had learned her lesson the first time, and had paused with her drink in mid-air when Casey started talking.

The caterer's eyes widened in shock, and he stared at Casey for a moment before silently turning and walking away with as much pompous dignity as he could muster.

After she was through laughing, Olivia drained her glass, setting it back on the table with slightly tipsy fingers. It clinked softly as it fell on its side, and she picked it up, trying again successfully.

"What an ass," Casey said, shaking her head as she finished off her own current drink and set the empty glass beside Olivia's.

After consuming one more drink, Liv's head was slightly swimming and she felt like the walls were closing in. She leaned over to her tablemate and whispered in her ear. "This is the most boring party I've ever been to. Let's sneak out."

Now it was Casey's turn to choke on her drink, and she looked at Olivia, laughing for a good five seconds before she answered. "That's the best idea I've heard all night."

They excused themselves to the restroom, and once they were out of the main banquet hall, they both groaned at the horrific nature of the party and conspired on how to make Cragen miserable.

As they strolled leisurely down the sidewalk away from the building, Casey stumbled, and Olivia caught her, and somehow they ended up in a side alley, Olivia still holding Casey up, since the redhead was laughing too hard to stand on her own. Finally Olivia started laughing too, and then the moonlight caught Casey's face just right, making her skin sparkle and illuminating her eyes, and Olivia kissed her. Harder than she meant to. Actually, she hadn't meant to at all, it just happened, in the moment.

The kiss left Casey breathless, and once she recovered from the shock of it, she started laughing again. It was one of those 'I know we've both had too much to drink and you just kissed me, so now I need to laugh it off because I have no idea whether you meant it or not' laughs.

"You think that's funny?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow, watching Casey try to stop laughing and fail.

"No, I just can't seem to stop laughing," Casey dug herself into a deeper hole.

"Is this funny, too?" Liv challenged, pressing Casey against one of the brick walls of the alley and sliding a hand up her thigh, beneath the hem of her silky red dress.

Casey gasped and moaned, dropping her purse in surprise, her laughter ceasing immediately. "No, that's not funny," she breathed, her eyelids fluttering closed. "What are you doing, Liv? We're drunk."

"And?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, snaking her hand higher, stopping just short of touching Casey's panties. "Haven't you ever fucked someone when you're drunk?"

"Good point," Casey slurred, reaching out and grabbing the waistband of Olivia's slacks, popping open the button, intent on getting her hand in there and finding out how tough Olivia really was. She tugged down the zipper just as Liv's hand slipped between her legs, rubbing her through her lacy black thong. She couldn't hold back a moan, pausing her efforts for a moment to just enjoy the feeling of strong muscled fingers under her dress.

"Nice underwear," Olivia purred in a husky voice, her slightly cloudy brown eyes pinning Casey's green ones as she mapped the lace with teasing fingertips.

"Thanks... let's see what you've got on, Detective... I bet it's something sexy... I bet you don't even wear boy-cut or briefs, Miss hardass cop," Casey speculated as she pushed her hand into Olivia's pants, groaning at the satin beneath. "I knew it," she rambled triumphantly, sliding her hand around to grab a handful of Olivia's bare ass. "And it's a thong. Your reputation is fucked."

"Oh no, my reputation's going to peak when I spread the word that I fucked Casey Novak in an alley during Arthur Branch's birthday party," Liv hissed, pushing the fabric of Casey's panties aside and smoothly entering her with two fingers. "Yours is the one that's going to be fucked. Along with your pussy, Counselor. And maybe your ass if you're lucky."

"You think I'm just gonna stand here and wait for what you decide to give me? Oh no Liv, you started this, but that doesn't mean I'm laying down for you." She moved her hand back around to Olivia's front and slipped it beneath her panties, tugging on the neatly trimmed curls between her legs until Olivia had to step forward. Once the detective was close enough, she grabbed her by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together in a bruising, sloppy kiss as Olivia's fingers started to move inside her.

"Be careful with those," Olivia growled, but she was silenced by the forceful kiss, surrendering her mouth to Casey's demanding tongue as she thrust her fingers inside the redhead deeper, harder, faster, until Casey was bucking her hips and moaning. Moaning into Olivia's mouth, actually, which muffled the sound in the air around them, but not in Olivia's ears. It rocked her senses, making her hot and dizzy (or was that the alcohol?).

Just as she thought she was about to make Casey cum, the attorney surprised her. She cried out as strong fingers clamped down on her clit and tugged, hard. "Jesus, Casey!" she yelled, her knees buckling as a wave of pleasurable pain tore through her.

Casey fisted the hair at the back of Olivia's head and forced the detective's face between her legs, under her dress. "I want to cum in your mouth," she announced cheerily, the haze of alcohol only partly clouding her senses.

"Take a number," Olivia said tartly, intending to refuse the thinly veiled order, but the scent of Casey's arousal was more intoxicating than any drink, and she was hooked before she even started to drag her tongue across the crotch of those black lacy panties.

Casey groaned and her knees shook, but Olivia's words kept her upright.

"Don't expect me to hold you up... if you fall, you're staying down there while I cum in *your* mouth."

"Fuck you, Liv," Casey purred, rocking her hips forward into Olivia's mouth, keeping a tight grip on her hair with one hand and using the other to snake under her dress and force her panties down enough to accommodate Olivia's head.

"That's the plan." Liv grabbed hold of Casey's thighs and pushed them apart, feathering her tongue over the redhead's swollen clit, moaning at the taste. If she hadn't already been a little drunk, she would be now. The first touch was addictive, and she had to have more, burying her tongue deep inside the ADA, barely aware of the panting and gasping sounds filtering down from above her.

Casey threw her head back and knocked it on the brick wall, erupting into a string of curses, but about a second and a half later, Olivia sucked on her clit, and the pain dissolved into pleasure as she rode the detective's face harder. It didn't take long to send her screaming into orgasm, her thighs clamped around Olivia's head as she exploded into that waiting mouth.

Liv licked her clean and ducked her head out from under the redhead's dress, getting to her feet at a languid pace. She kissed Casey, long and deep, then pulled back slightly to drag her tongue along that fiercely set jaw, down to her neck, where she sucked a mouthful of skin between her teeth and bit, hard, marking Casey instantly with a lovely purple indent of her teeth.

"Ow," the ADA protested weakly, too drunk and worn out to do anything about it. There was one thing she knew, though. She was focused on it. She was not going home before she made Olivia cum in those sexy slacks of hers. "You shouldn't wear pants like that to work," she slurred, pushing her hand into them again, fingering Liv over her panties.

Olivia groaned, dropping her forehead down onto Casey's shoulder. "I didn't. I changed before the party, just like you. Unless you wore this dress to work."

"No," Casey conceded, trying to work her way under Olivia's panties, with some difficulty.

Olivia felt Casey fumbling around a bit, thinking she was teasing, until she realized that the ADA was just having trouble getting under her snug-fitting satin thong. She reached down and covered Casey's hand with her own, helping her push the fabric aside, and when she felt Casey's fingers on her bare skin, she couldn't help the whimper that escaped. It had been a long time. She pushed against Casey's hand, urging her fingers inside with a needy growl, and Casey obliged, entering smoothly with two, using a third to continue rubbing up and down her slit. That was... that took talent. Liv moaned her appreciation, bucking her hips hard, close to the edge already.

The warmth that surrounded Casey's fingers was absolutely delicious, and she fucked Olivia to orgasm easily. She barely even grazed the detective's clit before it happened, and she had not previously known that Olivia was capable of making *that* sound. The sound was nameless... it was a mixture of a growl, a groan, a scream and a gasp, and it assaulted her ears until she stopped thrusting her fingers and let Olivia come back down. "You're loud," she informed the detective, and at the look Olivia gave her, she laughed.

"Consider it a compliment, Counselor," Olivia grumbled, pulling Casey's hand out of her slacks and doing them up as she glanced around.

Casey smoothed out her dress and just barely remembered to pull up her underwear as she followed Olivia out of the alley. "We're not going back in there, are we?" she asked. "I don't want my buzz killed."

"What would you suggest?" Olivia raised an eyebrow, stopping at the door to the building.

"If we go back now, people will notice we were gone. If we don't go back, nobody will see us, then they won't remember we left. See?"

Olivia stared at her for a minute and then laughed, unable to argue with drunk logic. "Whatever, Counselor. My place or yours?"

--

The disturbingly dark hickey Olivia had left on her neck, complete with teeth marks, was in a spot that even a turtleneck couldn't hide. She had court in five minutes, and as she looked in the mirror, she scowled, running her finger over the painful mark. Fuck. Petrovsky was going to have a shit fit. Goddamn arrogant detectives who had to leave their mark. In a highly visible location! Gah!

As soon as Petrovsky took her seat, her eyes snapped wide open, staring at Casey. "Before we begin, let me just say, that I do not want you to come into my courtroom with a mark like that ever again, Ms. Novak."

Casey's jaw dropped. How could Petrovsky say it out loud like that, in front of the jury and defense and witnesses?! The least she could have done would be to call a sidebar! "Your Honor, how can I be expected to prevent--"

"Save it, Casey. Everyone saw you leave the party with Benson," Petrovsky interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

Casey had no idea what to say to that. The sound of Olivia's laughter filtered up from the back row of the proceedings, and she turned her head to shoot the detective a nasty look.

Casey's outraged expression just made Olivia laugh harder... she couldn't help it. It was seriously fucking funny, Petrovsky calling Casey out in the middle of a crowded courtroom. When the judge took a shot at her, though, she stopped laughing and shut her mouth.

"Detective Benson," Petrovsky said, clearly not as amused as Olivia, "you may be the alpha female in your squad room, but not in my courtroom. If I hear you again you will be escorted *out*."

Casey smirked at that, stopping just short of sticking her tongue out at Olivia before she turned back around. But not for long.

"Counselor, I'm fining you 200 dollars for contempt of court. Let's not revisit this discussion in the future. Now. Opening arguments, please."

Casey silently seethed, vowing that Olivia would regret the decision to mark her neck. She just didn't know how, not yet. But she'd think of something.

Fin


End file.
